


We Can Never Be Together

by widowshulk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her mission in The Winter Soldier, Natasha comes back to Bruce and things get hot and heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Never Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "We can never be together kiss"

“You were gone a long time,” Bruce said as Natasha strolled into the living room.

“Steve and I ran into an old friend, it didn’t end well,” Natasha explained as she dropped down onto the sofa next to him.

“Everything okay?” Bruce asked gently.

“Yeah, just tired. I’ll explain tomorrow. For now, I just want to watch TV and relax.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“I’d kill for a beer, if you don’t mind.”

“Whoa, no one said anything about killing anyone,” Bruce teased. 

He half expected to come back and find Natasha snoring on the sofa, so he made sure he was quiet as he rummaged around in the kitchen. He fixed her up a sandwich and found a bag of her favourite chips. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking before diving into the cupboard under the skin. He moved a few boxes and came across his secret stash of Belgian chocolate that he liked to keep for special occasions. He grabbed one bar, thinking that was more than enough, and made sure the rest of his stash was well hidden.

When he got back to the sofa, Natasha was still awake, flicking through channels, as she was prone to do.

“I thought you might be hungry too,” Bruce said with an embarrassed smile as he passed Natasha the tray of food, plus her beer.

“This is great, thanks,” she said, reaching for the sandwich first and practically inhaling it. 

“You know, it was weird you not being here,” Bruce said as he sat next to her. “I know you go off all the time, but that doesn’t make it less weird.”

“It’s weird for me. I get used to this. To having a … normal life, I guess.”

“This isn’t really normal.”

“Staying in one place for longer than a mission? That’s normal for me.”

They didn’t talk while Natasha finished eating, which didn’t take long, she’d clearly been famished. Bruce found himself very glad that he’d brought her food. Natasha set the tray down on the coffee table and snuggled up to Bruce. She nestled her head on his shoulder and his arm automatically moved around behind her, his hand resting on her hip. 

“You smell really good,” Natasha murmured. 

“Thanks, you too,” Bruce replied quietly. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie, some Paul Rudd rom-com that Natasha claimed to loathe but secretly loved. Then, when it finished, Natasha moved to grab the remote and turned the TV off. She turned back to Bruce, taking in every millimetre of his face. All the little crinkles and creases that she loved. Then she found his lips with her eyes. He had wonderful lips, and she gently stroked her thumb across his bottom lip. He looked at her, eyes wide, uncertain of what was happening and what was going to happen. 

Natasha sat up on her knees, her face slightly above his. She lowered he face until it was almost touching his. She waited, waited to see what he’d do. It didn’t take long before he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her onto his lap. Then he raised his chin just enough to be able to touch her lips with his own. He kept his face low. Now he was the one waiting. It was a game to them both, and neither of them cared much who won. Natasha gave in, lowering her mouth onto his. 

Their lips moved slowly, easing into the kiss, savouring every moment. Natasha’s tongue flicked across Bruce’s lips and he moaned quietly. His hands slowly slid up her sides and back down again (he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so this seemed like his best option). 

As the kiss got harder and more furious, Bruce felt his heartrate rocketing and he knew that if he didn’t slow down, the other guy was gonna show up and make a mess. He tried easing her off his lap, but she thought he was teasing and pressed herself hard against him. Knowing there could be only seconds until the other guy showed up, Bruce grabbed Natasha by the hips and lifted her off his lap onto the sofa next to him. 

“What the fuck?” Natasha demanded.

“We can never be together,” he replied.

“Why?”

“I almost… you know… the other guy.”

“Oh, shit, it slipped my mind. I didn’t even think…”

“That’s the problem. We’re not thinking. We’re acting like children. This needs to stop, okay? No more late night movies, no more flirting, no more kissing!”

With that Bruce stormed out of the room, not wanting Natasha to see him break down crying. Then she definitely wouldn’t be interested in hot and heavy makeout sessions. He got to his room and slammed the door shut before throwing himself onto his bed. He laid on his back, taking deep breaths and trying everything he could think of to get his heartrate back to normal. There was no crying, though, which took him by surprise. He was probably still in shock at how close he’d come to a Code Green.

Slowly, his heart rate got back to normal and he fell asleep dreaming of the normal life he’d never have.


End file.
